empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
EMPIRE Starring Cast = Austin Friel Tim Herbert L McKenna H. Alyshia (Lish) Special Cast Josh Brown Death Light Yagami Episode 1: Austin TV Austin (running to Tim's house): Tim! You'll never guess what happened today! Tim: What!? Austin: I got my own TV show! Tim: We have to work on our first show, NOW! Austin: I know! Tim: Wait here, I'll be right out. Death: Wait right there you two! Austin/Tim: Death! Death: Hey, just wanted to congratulate you on your new show. Tim: Do you want to be on it? Death: Me (he points at himself and a tear runs down his face), I've never been invited to anything before. Austin: Well come on then. They all walk down the street toward the studio. Right before they enter the building, they spot a figure by the studio. They all walk over to see who this person is. Austin/Tim: L!!!??? L: Yes, I just figured I'd drop by and say hi. Tim/Austin: But, how are you still alive? L: Ask Death, he brought me back. Tim/Austin: Thank you Death! :) Death: You're welcome! L: O_O, what's going on? I'm just gonna head in. 2 hours later Austin: Today's special guest is L, go ahead and say it. L: Light Yagami L,thinking(only God knows why --_--) Tim: Austin, please tell us why! Austin: Well, Tim, it's quite a simple reason. Death gave us permission to let L kill Light. L: As I am for justice I would rather lock him up, but given what he's done to me it's only fair that I return the favor. Thank you Death :). Death: You're very welcome, L. Tim: Now here we go! Your very own Death note! L: I'm going to kill him with this?! Austin: Yes, just because we love irony! :) Light: You'll all burn in hell! L: No,we won't because I've died once already. I have gone somewhere no one else has ever seen. It's not heaven nor hell. Light: Stop being a show off! L: Maybe I'll consider, but for now, I'll just kill you. Light: NO!!! Austin: Right after this thirty second commercial break! Death (with popcorn in his hand): I'm gonna enjoy this. Light: You won't kill me after everything we've done together would you? L: Actually given the circumstances, Uh, yes, I believe I would. Light: Come on, just lock me up. L: No. Tim: This is the longest thirty seconds, ever. Austin: Now, the moment of truth, Light Yagami's death. Death (with popcorn falling out of his mouth): This is gonna be great! L writes for about three minutes of the details. Light sits, frightened of what may happen. In forty seconds of L finishing Lights death, Light falls to the ground of a heart attack. Austin: What!? It's only a heart attack!? L: Yes, and I've also written the names of everyone else who helped kill me. Tim: You really know how to get revenge don't you? L: Actually, I did this to be safe from death from anyone else that has a death note. Tim: Good, but now you have to give that one back to Death. L: As I already expected. L hands Death his death note and starts to sit his normal way. All of a sudden the doorbell to the studio (and yes it's just that cool) rings. Austin: Tim, could you get that for us? Tim: Certainly. Tim walks to the door while L and Austin continue the show. Austin: Well, that's the end of this episode, but tune in next time when it gets even more interesting. The camera stops and Tim walks back in with guests: McKenna! And. Alyshia! McKenna: I brought the cake. L looks up and behind him (still calm as usual) L (calmly): Cake, could I have some (his hand slowly reaches for the cake). McKenna: Of course you can! :) L: Great (he grabs a slice and turns on the TV). Austin: Hey, I love visitors. (when I expect them, I didn't even prepare. looks behind him at his cluttered house. Crap! I better clean up) Could you excuse me for a second. L: SHH, I'm watching the review for our show. Tim: Oh, I want to see! McKenna and Alyshia both look at each other. They both agree that this is all very sudden, but ignores it and they both sit on the couch. Everyone is now eating a slice of cake. Austin walks back into the room and looks at everyone. Austin: You didn't even wait for me! This is my show! L: Oh, I'm sorry (non- sarcastically) Tim: Yea, if you wanted us to wait, you could've just said so. Austin: Yea, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have normally snapped. L: Okay, we need to be quiet again, the show's back on. They sit quietly as the show's host, Bob Jimmy Jr., decides to finally say his review about the show. Bob: The show, on it's first day, has already seen over five million views. The show did so well, it made me an utter failure :(, which is why I've decided to quit my job and go sky diving with a flying monkey. They all look at the TV in shock (even L). Austin looks at Tim and they both start laughing. Tim: L, according to our ratings, how much money have we already made? L (taking a bite of cake): I've come to the conclusion that we've earned about six hundred thousand dollars, a piece. Unfortunately the government will take a small percentage. Tim: What percent is that? L: About 7.2 %. Austin: I can deal with that. L: Well, another thing is, they probably counted Death and Light as actors. Which can give us an extra 1,200,000 dollars. Tim: That sounds like a great idea! McKenna: What are we going to do now? L: Wanna play a game of tennis? Everybody: Sure! Everybody (but Death) go to the tennis court. L and McKenna are on one side, and Tim and Austin are on the other. L: Are you two good at tennis? Tim: Not really, just sounds like fun. Austin: I'm not that great either, but I'll try. L: This is probably going to end in a win for us then. McKenna: Yep. L serves the ball and gets an instant point. Tim serves the ball next, but L hits it back and gets another point. Austin: Can we give up? L: Sure, if you want to quit. Tim: I won't quit! Austin: I will. Tim: Great, now I don't have a partner! Alyshia: Sure you do! Tim: Great! I'm not out of this after all! L: Ready? Alyshia: Do it! L serves the ball again, Alyshia blocks it and scores a point on L and McKenna. L: Good job, maybe this will be a challenge after all. The ball goes back and forth for about an hour, when the game is at a tie. Tim: Can't we win already!? L: No, we will finish this game! Alyshia: I'm determined! Tim: I'm not. McKenna: I am too! Tim (thinking): Crap! I'm the only one that wants to quit. The ball goes back and forth for ten minutes, but ends in L and McKenna's victory. L: Well, looks like we win. McKenna is too excited to say anything. Austin: Tim! You should have quit like me. Tim: But I didn't and we almost won! Austin (thinking): Darn! He's right! They all start walking home, but on the way L points out a nice restaurant. They all go in and order their food. L: That was a good game. Austin: Yea, it was. Alyshia: You can't say that! You quit! Austin: Stop reminding me. :( Tim: It really was a good game. I was surprised that I even scored as much as I did. McKenna is still to excited to say anything. L: What are we going to do when we get back to the house? Tim: Play video games probably. All of a sudden Josh Brown walks through the door. Josh: Hey guys, didn't think I'd see you here. Tim: Sup. Alyshia: Hi Josh! McKenna: Hi! L: Hows it going? Austin: Hi (still sad about quitting) Tim: What brings you here? Josh: Just here to grab something to eat. I was thinking about what would happen if I were to fight someone. Tim: Do you think about this daily? Josh: Not all the time! L: I can fight you. Josh: Why, you don't even know me? L: You obviously want to fight, and I haven't fought in a long time, so that is why. Josh: Sounds reasonable. They both walk outside and start the fight. Josh gets the first punch, which hurts L. L: Do you know what my motto is? Josh: What L (while kicking Josh in the face): An eye for an eye! L's kick makes Josh fall on his back. Tim: Nice shot. McKenna: Definitely. Josh gets up and tries to punch L again, but L dodges it and kicks Josh in the stomach. L: Ready to give up yet? Josh: No! They both go at it again. Josh gets a punch in, but L gets another kick to Josh's stomach. This time Josh just kneels over in pain, because L kicked full force. Josh: Now I'm ready to give up. L: Good, that means I win. Did this answer your question? Josh: No, but it does want me to fight you in a rematch in the near future. L: I'll accept your challenge. Tim: Alright guys, let's go home. McKenna: Yay home! :) When they get back McKenna (unexpectedly) goes to sleep. L turns on the TV and grabs another slice of cake. Tim: What's on TV? L: Nothing good. All of a sudden the TV goes to an emergency broadcast. Alyshia: Hey! I was watching that! TV: We interrupt this program for an end of the world broadcast. Everyone in the room looks at each other. To be continued...